primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldonor
Neverwinter Neverwinter is the most powerful seat of power humanity has in Eldonor. Neverwinter is a huge city full of multiple market and housing districts. It is ruled over by King Henry Prittleby II, a man who takes after his father in his pride and lavishness. He rules fairly though and always keeps to his promises and those of his father. Neverwinter might be a human controlled city, but it is far from an isolated community, all species convene in the city for trade and livelihood. There is however one district dominated by xenophobic humans who look down on any non-human species. Gauntlgrym The seat of power for King Bruenor Battlehammer, the mind behind the Immortal Crusade against Demogorgon. The hardy Dwarven folk of this city revel in fighting the Duergar and Drow who seek to invade their city but they also revel in drinking copious amounts of ale. Gauntlgrym is named the city of stone for it's production of the finest architects. But it is also famous for the Drunken Mile, a stretch of the city where there are strictly only Bars, Pubs and Clubs. The Dwarven ale exported from the city. Coldhome The home of the Snow Elves of Eldonor. They are led by an elected leader who gains the title Frostlord/lady. The leader of Coldhome automatically gains a seat on the Free Species Council. The Snow Elves are friendly to all who visit their small city, because they rarely get visitors. The journey to Coldhome is arduous because of the environment alone and that's without considering the chances of running into Frost Giants or White Dragons. Dawnhold Dawn hold is the greatest castle built in all of Lotherath. A masterpiece of Elven architecture that makes even the Dwarves jealous. The castle has never been taken by an attacking force. It was the General in charge of this castle that made the first move to rebel against High King Je'dais. This castle watches over the Dawnlake and it's crystalline waters. The Elves might control the castle but it is open to all military from Eldonor. A small settlement has been pitched up outside the castles walls made up of markets and small taverns. Port Freywyn The Elven trading port is a beautiful city, separated from the mainland by a long bridge made of a sapphire translucent material known only to the Elves. They used this material to build some of the older buildings within the city. The city is ruled by the elected official who gains the title of Portlord. The Elves of Port Freywyn welcome all trade and tradesmen from all over Heliodarna. There is a busy market near the port that never sleeps, the trade goes on through the night as new ships arrive to make port in the city. Auckland Auckland is a new city, built for the Dragonborn kin of Trongar of Primal Dawn who oversaw the construction of most of the buildings and the beginnings of the mines that will bring in money and trade to the city. Now only 50 years old, the city is just coming into it's own, trade is beginning to blossom in the city and the Dragonborn provide a well needed security on the Draconian border. The city is now full of Dragonborn, Dwarves, Humans and Halflings. The heir to the Auckland throne is currently attending the Primal Dawn Academy to follow in the legacy of his Uncle Trongar the current High Priest.